The present invention relates generally to a device that combines the functions of a camera and a flashlight. More particularly, a compact combination camera and flashlight is disclosed which prevents picture washout caused by light rays from a flashlight illumination bulb impinging on the aperture of a photographic lens when a picture is taken.
Devices which combine the function of a camera and a flashlight are generally known. Such devices are often marketed to police and/or security operations for use on patrol. The intention is that when a suspect or an incident is observed in the dark, the flashlight portion of the device can be used for illumination. The camera portion of the device may be used to obtain a clear picture of the suspect or incident which in turn can be used for either identification or evidence in future proceedings. The flashlight portion can also be used for illumination during patrols. Of course, there are many other applications for such combined devices as well.
Heretofore, many types of combination camera and flashlights have been proposed. By way of example, such devices are shown in Japanese laid open utility Model Publication Nos. 15929/1983, 131728/1984, 149201/1986, 162901/1986 and 151201/1986. In each of the described devices, the aperture of the photographic lens and the illumination bulb are both arranged generally in a forward region of the device in order to minimize the overall size of the combined camera and flashlight. However, in such devices, the light can remain on when the picture is being taken. When this occurs, light from the illumination bulb often tends to at least partially wash out the picture, which detracts from the overall quality of the picture.